Dancing With Tears In My Eyes
by nononoeverythingisgoingwrong
Summary: She was dancing. Her blonde hair swirled around in a circular formation as she twirled around, trying to forget what purpose she ever had; trying to conceal the tears building up in her eyes; trying to get lost in her dreams rather than reality, because dreams were always better than reality. Mortal AU! Ballerina!Annabeth Punk!Percy
_"Here we go,_

 _Welcome to my funeral,_

 _Without you, I don't even have a pulse,_

 _All alone, it's dark and cold, with every move I die..."_

 _-_ _Kesha, Dancing With Tears In My Eyes_

* * *

She was dancing. Her blonde hair swirled around in a circular formation as she twirled around, trying to forget what purpose she ever had; trying to conceal the tears building up in her eyes; trying to get lost in her dreams rather than reality, because dreams were always better than reality. Her actions were timed perfectly as she span back into her partner's arms, his hand latched onto her waist perfectly.

But it wasn't. She didn't feel anything in her heart or body because everything felt so, so wrong, so imperfect, so unsynchronised that even her mind didn't bother to make her think otherwise. She tried to imagine that he was dancing with her now, in front of everyone, looking at her with his stupid, dopey grin and that love-struck look he always sent to her, when she thought he wasn't looking.

Her fantasy was broken into little pieces when she opened her eyes, and met two sky blue ones staring right back at her. She could've broken right there, right now, but she remembered that this was the state finals, and all hope was resting on her and her partner. With one last twirl facing away from him, her partner dipped her low, making the crowd roar into applause.

She got back up, and then faced the crowd, a fake smile forming onto her beautiful features, one that didn't radiate a bit of the normal glow her normal smiles had, but who cares anyway? He was gone, and it was all her fault... All her fault, no matter what everyone else says.

She was the one who initiated the fight in the first place – no matter how much everyone else denied it, giving her sympathetic glances, and muttering, poor girl like she didn't have ears – and she was the one who told him to get out and get on with his fucking life because he was dead to her at that point, even though he had her best interests in his heart.

Good God, if she knew what would happen next, she would've never told him to get out the house, much less leave her life forever. If only she wasn't such a jealous beach (her mother was strict for when it came to swearing, even when she's thinking.) that was sleep deprived, and therefore cranky, who took it out on the most lovable person in the world.

She couldn't forget the look on his face, the way his eyes changed to the colour of clear pools of water, and the way his shoulders slumped, along with the way his whole demeanour changed in the manner of seconds; he resembled a kicked puppy, or a very sad baby seal. Either way, her heart broke when she saw him, and she just wanted to hold him and repeat that she's sorry for God knows how long, but she didn't, and that's what broke her the most.

She had the chance to correct her mistake the time he was making his way too the door, but she instead just stood her ground and waited.

It didn't take her long to regret her mistake.

It wasn't also long for her to hear ambulance sirens in the background, and that was the cue for her to rush out her room.

She couldn't see anything, mostly because of the massive crowd gathering around the man who was being pulled onto the stretcher, but she somehow got through it, and gasped loudly as she saw the familiar locks of messy jet black hair she adored.

A puddle of blood was formed around where he was laying down a few moments ago, and she was too shocked to realise that tears were already falling down her face, and that she was running to the ambulance. One look at her, and the nurses exactly knew that she was his girlfriend, and let her climb into the back of the ambulance van, running her hands through his jet black locks, small sobs racking her throat.

She didn't hear the van suddenly halt to a stop, until the nurses practically ripped her away from her boyfriend, her lover, and most importantly, her best friend.

The wait in the waiting room was excruciating, and at one point she felt like marching into the emergency room, and for herself to perform surgery on him. She was about to, when she saw one of the doctors step outside the room, and motion her closer to him.

His head was hung low, and she immediately knew what happened. Percy Jackson didn't survive, and neither did Annabeth Chase, though one was physically, and the other one was mentally.

She was dancing with tears in her eyes, the beat of her heart still reminding her she was still alive, no matter how much she didn't want to be. Nobody caught onto her lies yet, her double life, the pain that was hidden behind her smile, or the guilt and anger that were hidden in her eyes.

Nobody did, not even her mother.

One pill, two pills, three pills... she lost count after the third pill, and then swallowed them, closing her eyes and finally smiling a real smile, so large that it hurt her face because she hadn't smiled like that in ages, and let the effects wear in. She knew that she was going to be reunited with Percy, at last, because if Percy Jackson didn't survive, neither did Annabeth Chase.

0o0o0o

"You ready?" His smile was still that same lopsided one, and his hair was still the same windswept and untamed style he always had, she didn't bother to play hard to get. His hand was stretched out, pointing towards her, with his green eyes boring holes in her soul.

"Ready," She said in that soft voice she reserved for only him, gently taking his hand, and started walking towards the bright light, forgetting everything else, because he was with her, and that was all she ever needs.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I'm guilty as charged, this was supposed to be tragedy, but I couldn't bring myself to _not_ give Percabeth a happy ending! Now, if you have** **n't figured it out yet, this was inspired by Kesha's 'Dancing With Tears In My Eyes', but I modified some details.**

 **Now, is it too late to put the disclaimer in? Well, it's never too late!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own Percy Jackson, why would I be here, then?**

 **Please review, probably because this is the first PJO sorry I've done, so I would like to know if it's OOC or what...**

 ***Whoops, accidently posted the wrong chapter, right one's up now...**


End file.
